


Trigger Warning: suicidal thoughts

by LilBakedLilBroken



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakedLilBroken/pseuds/LilBakedLilBroken
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I lay here, alone, comfortable. Thoughts of soft fingers drifting up my abs and ribcage. A strong desire filling me. Oh! ...how it calls me...... a teasing touch before the plunge. The blade’s temperature warming with the lingering embrace the blood leaves on its surface.


	2. ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poetic pain

Self inflicted severe head trauma from repeated heavy impact against a weight supporting wall (brick, concrete, glass, tiled).

Pills in a pool. Limbs bound.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3

The ease of it is irresistible. Only a few soft footsteps, a sheathed key, and a rotation of the wrist. Drifting into a dreamscape, my lungs slowly fill. Quiet, simple. Still a burden in death, as a corpse has to be transported— but peacefully unaware in a stirless slumber.


End file.
